


Без слов

by Lonely_Heart, NecRomantica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Не парься, маллет, мы придумаем, как тебя починить.





	Без слов

— А что об этом думаешь ты, Кит? Кит!

Кит переводит взгляд с Аллуры на представителей очередной освобожденной планеты, название которой до сих пор не запомнил, и вздыхает: что он вообще может думать, если прослушал весь разговор?

— Я целиком согласен с принцессой Аллурой, — говорит Кит.

Она, разумеется, не покупается на его брехню, но Кит только плечами пожимает в ответ на красноречивый взгляд. Аллура не раз объясняла, как важны переговоры, демонстрация Вольтрона как символа свободы и вот это все — и Кит даже согласен с ней, но это совершенно не значит, что ему должно быть весело. Весело тут, похоже, только Лэнсу, вовсю флиртующему с местными девчонками. И почему его никто не заставляет участвовать в политических разговорах? Настроение стремительно портится.

Аллура, очевидно, махнув на Кита рукой, возвращается к прерванной беседе, и он дожидается момента, чтобы ускользнуть незамеченным. Кит даже думает позвать Лэнса прогуляться к морю, но тот слишком увлечен рассказами о своих геройствах, так что нет смысла пытаться оторвать его от благодарных слушательниц.

До пляжа довольно далеко, если идти по вымощенной дороге, поэтому Кит решает срезать путь через рощу, которая оказывается нифига не рощей, а самым настоящим лесом — во всяком случае, просвета сквозь деревья Кит не видит, хотя уверен, что направление держит правильное. А затем на пути вырастает каменное здание с остроконечной крышей — и откуда только взялось?

Возле здания ни души, но массивные двери — или правильнее назвать их вратами? — приоткрыты, и любопытство одерживает верх.

— Есть кто? — говорит Кит, шагнув внутрь.

Его голос эхом разносится по полутемному помещению. Когда глаза привыкают к сумраку, Кит понимает, что попал в храм. Статуя женщины в длинном, в пол, платье в конце зала и ряд деревянных скамей не оставляют пространства для фантазии. Наверное, служители храма сейчас тоже на празднике, поэтому здесь так пусто.

Тут особо нечего разглядывать — ни выдающейся архитектуры, ни фресок или что там еще должно быть в храме, — но Кит все же бродит между рядами, как будто что-то потерял и никак не может найти. Наконец он плюхается на скамью и сообщает в пустоту:

— Я его ненавижу. Ненавижу Лэнса.

Статуя, конечно, ничего ему не отвечает, но Кит просто не может заткнуться.

— Вместо того, чтобы думать о спасении вселенной, он клеит девчонок!

О том, что и сам не думает круглосуточно о спасении вселенной, Кит умалчивает, он и так выглядит достаточно глупо, разговаривая со статуей какой-то местной богини.

— Нет, Лэнс не все время их клеит, конечно, но… — Кит замолкает. Он банально ревнует, и в этом не хочется признаваться даже самому себе. И что с этим делать, Кит тоже не знает. Как его вообще угораздило запасть на этого придурка? — Короче, ненавижу и все.

Статуя богини по-прежнему молчит, но Кит не может отделаться от ощущения, что даже этот бездушный кусок камня насмехается над таким лузером, как он. В конце концов Киту надоедает сидеть без дела в пустом храме, а когда он выходит на улицу, выясняется, что все три тусклых солнца Фландеры — во, наконец-то вспомнил название! — клонятся к закату. А значит, гулять по пляжу уже поздно и пора возвращаться, остальные наверняка его обыскались.

Так и есть: Кит только подходит к ступеням, ведущим во дворец, как к нему подскакивает Аллура и явно хочет спросить, где его носило, но ее опережает Лэнс. С интересом оглядывает ночной лес, откуда Кит вышел, а потом спрашивает, ухмыляясь:

— Чувак, ты что, туда отлить ходил? Зачем, во дворце ведь прекрасные уборные!

«В лес ходят не только отлить, кретин», — отвечает Кит.

Лэнс не обзывает его кретином в ответ и даже не уточняет, что же еще можно делать в лесу, хотя Кит уже готов рассказать. Лэнс неожиданно обнимает его за плечи, не переставая улыбаться, и заявляет:

— Эх, дитя пустыни, всему-то тебя учить надо!

И разворачивает его ко входу во дворец, явно собираясь проводить до этих самых «прекрасных уборных».

«Да не нужно мне туда!» — Кит недовольно спихивает его руку, ловит удивленный взгляд. И понимает, что не произнес ни звука, поэтому Лэнс и ведет себя так странно, и смотрит вопросительно.

«Что-то не так», — снова пытается заговорить Кит, но только открывает рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Голоса нет. Он даже слабый хрип издать не может.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — Лэнс сжимает его плечи, вынуждает смотреть на себя. — Кит?

И, как бы ни было неприятно в этом признаваться, Кит мотает головой. Он не в порядке. Он совсем не в порядке.

***

Аллура и Коран налетают на Кита, сразу как Лэнс сообщает им, что что-то случилось. И первым делом начинают забрасывать вопросами:

— Ты заболел? — хмурится Аллура.

— Упал? — предполагает Коран.

— Что-то не то съел? — подключается к игре в угадайку Ханк.

— Он был в лесу, может, там наступил на что-то? — не успокаивается Аллура.

И Кит не выдерживает: ему хочется сказать им одно большое «нет», но он даже этого сделать не может, поэтому жмурится и мотает головой. Просто чтобы весь этот поток вопросов закончился. Это слишком сложно — осознавать, что не можешь произнести ни слова.

— Ребят, он, по-моему, не может говорить, — внезапно подает голос Лэнс.

«Ну наконец-то хоть до кого-то дошло!» — мысленно вздыхает Кит. Хотя даже странно, что из всех дошло первым именно до Лэнса.

— Это правда? — уточняет Аллура.

Тяжело вздохнув, Кит кивает. И снова чувствует руку Лэнса на плече. Становится чуть легче дышать.

— Но как?.. Ой, прости, Кит, — поджимает губы Аллура, и Киту даже неловко за то, что ставит ее в такое трудное положение. — Но нам все равно нужно как-то выяснить, что с тобой произошло, чтобы понять, что с этим делать…

— Пусть напишет, — предлагает молчавшая до этого Пидж и протягивает Киту планшет, который всегда таскает с собой.

Печатает он с непривычки медленно, и все собираются вокруг, вчитываясь в каждое слово на экране. Кит рассказывает только самое главное — как решил немного прогуляться по Фландере, как наткнулся на здание, похожее на храм, и какое-то время посидел там в тишине, а потом вернулся. Уже таким.

— То есть ты не знаешь, что с тобой произошло? — уточняет Аллура.

«Ничего».

Потом Кит вспоминает, что его никто не слышит, и печатает: «Ничего. Ничего не происходило».

— Это странно, — Аллура жестом подзывает Корана. — Нужно поговорить об этом с местным главой, может быть, что-то не так с этим храмом, и он нам расскажет.

«Мне тоже идти?» — набирает на планшете Кит.

— Нет, возвращайся в Замок и передохни, — Аллура оглядывает его с ног до головы и, похоже, решает, что с него на сегодня хватит. Или просто жалеет, от чего Киту становится неприятно. А с другой стороны, так даже лучше: общение было мукой, даже когда Кит мог принимать в нем участие, а сейчас оно становится настоящей пыткой.

— Не парься, маллет, мы придумаем, как тебя починить, — бормочет Лэнс, подталкивая его в сторону Замка.

В ответ Кит пихает его кулаком в бок, и Лэнс смеется. Хорошо, что хотя бы с этим придурком иногда можно обходиться совсем без слов.

***

— Как думаешь, я понравился той рыженькой? — мечтательно вздыхает Лэнс.

«Я тебя сейчас ударю», — хочет сказать Кит и демонстративно отодвигает планшет в сторону. Чем быстрей до Лэнса дойдет, что он не собирается обсуждать девчонок, тем лучше.

— Ты прав, глупый вопрос, — смеется Лэнс. — Разве у нее был шанс устоять?

Кит закатывает глаза. От неловкого и неприятного разговора его спасает Коран, который хватает его за руку и без объяснений тащит за собой.

— Что происходит? Куда мы идем? — спрашивает Лэнс, не отставая ни на шаг. — Мы что, идем в медотсек? Что с Китом не так?!

Они и правда оказываются в медотсеке, где Аллура уже готовит криокапсулу.

— Не пугайся, ничего серьезного, — говорит она, — просто хотим проверить теорию. Я все сейчас объясню, а пока залезай.

Кит кивает — криокапсула еще никому не навредила, он и сам мог бы додуматься воспользоваться ей.

— Так что сказал глава планеты? — спрашивает Лэнс, едва крышка капсулы захлопывается над Китом.

— Ничего полезного, — пожимает плечами Аллура. — Он предположил, что Кит мог каким-то образом разозлить местных богов. Но я уточнила, чужеземцам не запрещено заходить в храм, мы с Кораном сами там побывали, все осмотрели и, как видишь, до сих пор разговариваем.

— Однако пока мы были в лесу, тамошний воздух показался мне подозрительным, — подхватывает Коран. — Поэтому мы обследовали местность и недалеко от храма наткнулись на полузасохшее озерцо, над которым испарялся розоватый газ. Думаю, это он повлиял на голосовые связки Кита. Я взял несколько проб, чтобы понять, с чем мы имеем дело.

— Я все же надеюсь, что капсула справится самостоятельно и нам не придется искать лекарство, — говорит Аллура. — А пока поспи, Кит.

Как хорошо, что она догадалась активировать режим сна — смотреть на взволнованные лица друзей тяжело, и Кит надеется, что когда проснется, больше этого делать не придется.

***

Наутро дар речи к Киту не возвращается, и только убежденность, что это временно, помогает не впасть в отчаяние. В конце концов, он и раньше не был большим любителем потрепаться, поэтому выдержит. С этой мыслью Кит приходит на завтрак — за столом только Ханк и Лэнс, остальные наверняка уже обсуждают важные дела — и занимает свое место.

Сложно становится, когда Кит замечает, как одна из мышей утаскивает приготовленную Ханком котлету с его тарелки.

«Эй!» — возмущается он, понимая, что даже мышь его не слышит, и, похлопав Ханка по плечу, чтобы привлечь внимание, показывает на свою тарелку.

— Не понравилось? — хмурится тот. — Не вкусно?

Кит мотает головой.

— Тогда что, добавки?

Кит улыбается. Это не так уж сложно, если подумать. Правда, веселый настрой пропадает, когда Ханк вываливает ему на тарелку сразу десять котлет. Кит закатывает глаза и мотает головой.

— Что? — спрашивает Ханк. — Больше? Меньше?

Кит тяжело вздыхает. Планшет Пидж он, конечно же, забыл в комнате, а сейчас тот бы совсем не помешал.

— Значит, все-таки не понравилось? — обиженно уточняет Ханк.

«Да нет же, мышь, гребаная мышь! И мне нужна всего одна!» — взрывается Кит. И он не знает, что уж такое отражается на его лице в этот момент, но Ханк выдергивает тарелку у него из-под носа и, бормоча:

— Ну не нравится, так и не ешь, — куда-то ее уносит.

Отчего-то Кит чувствует себя последней сволочью. Котлеты-то наверняка были вкусные, и ему все еще хочется есть, ведь от коронного блюда на Фландере — жаренных в сахаре улиток — он вчера отказался, потому что тошнило только от одной мысли, что такое можно в себя засунуть. И перед сном ничего не ел.

— Эй, как ты умудрился довести Ханка, когда даже не говоришь? — неожиданно подсаживается рядом Лэнс. — Талант.

«Я его не доводил. Он просто меня не понял», — думает Кит. Жалко, что никто из присутствующих не умеет читать мысли, как бы тогда было проще.

Он мотает головой, уже даже не зная, что именно хочет донести до Лэнса.

— Ханк тебя неправильно понял, да? — спрашивает тот.

Кит кивает.

— О, круто! — улыбается Лэнс. — Давай так: я задаю вопрос, и если ответ «да» — ты киваешь, «нет» — качаешь головой. Окей?

«Хорошо», — кивает Кит.

— Так, Ханка ты обижать не хотел, я ему это объясню. Тогда что? Тебе не понравилась еда?

«Нет».

— Ага. Значит, понравилась. Ты просил добавки?

«Нет». Кит зажмурился. Потом вдруг увидел мышь и ткнул в нее пальцем.

— О! Мышь сперла твою котлету? — вскрикивает Лэнс.

«Да!» — Кит невольно улыбается.

— И ты все еще хочешь есть?

«Да».

— Просек. Сейчас все будет, — Лэнс показывает ему большой палец и убегает, а вскоре возвращается вместе с Ханком. И тарелкой с двумя котлетами.

— Извини, Кит, — говорит Ханк. — Я понимаю, как тебе трудно, я не должен был…

Кит поднимает ладони вверх, пытаясь намекнуть, что все в порядке, и если кому и впору приносить извинения, так это ему.

— Кит не обижается, так ведь? — спрашивает Лэнс.

«Да».

— Отлично! Мир, парни! — Лэнс хлопает их по плечам и уходит на свое место.

Кит провожает его взглядом, невольно думая, почему выходит так, что именно Лэнс, а не кто-то другой, так легко ориентируется во всей этой дурацкой ситуации. Где-то в глубине души Кит даже допускает мысль, что Лэнс бы понял его, даже если бы он не кивал и не качал головой. Хотя это, конечно, полный бред.

***

— У нас есть сведения, что на планете Артис совсем немного воинов галра, поэтому освободить ее будет несложно. Та же ситуация на Медее, — говорит Коран, показывая на экране расположение обеих планет. — До Артиса лететь ближе. Но на Медее сражаться проще, там почти нет построек…

— Тогда, наверное, нужно начать с Медеи, — задумчиво произносит Аллура.

«А как насчет поисков Лотора?» — набирает на коммуникаторе Кит, но не успевает поднести его к Аллуре, как та продолжает:

— Хотя если начнем с Артиса, то освободим больше людей.

Кит нехотя стирает свой вопрос и печатает заново.

«Если сражаться на Медее проще, то мы сможем освободить обе планеты…»

Закончить он не успевает, потому что встревает Пидж:

— А как же Глиция, мы еще на прошлой неделе думали залететь туда, помните?

— Да, Коран говорил, что там чудесные горячие источники! — вскакивает со своего места Лэнс. — Я за Глицию, кто со мной?

«Какие к черту источники, у нас три планеты, которые нужно…», — Кит опять не успевает дописать.

— У нас нет времени на отдых такого рода, Лэнс, — качает головой Аллура. — Так что на Глицию мы полетим в последнюю очередь.

— Вот так всегда, — вздыхает Лэнс.

— Тогда нужно выбирать между Артисом и Медеей, — говорит Ханк. — Я за ту, что ближе.

— Я за ту, где проще сражаться, — пожимает плечами Пидж.

— А что по этому поводу думает Кит? — говорит Аллура. — Ты же наш лидер все-таки, не молчи.

«Артис», — просто печатает Кит, решив не уточнять, что все это время пытался высказать свою точку зрения.

— Значит, летим на Артис, — улыбается ему Аллура.

***

Солдат галра на Артисе действительно оказывается немного — но это только в сравнении с остальными планетами. Когда навстречу львам вылетают десятки вражеских кораблей и тут же открывают пальбу, Кит понимает, что легкой победа не будет.

Какое-то время они уворачиваются, сражаются поодиночке, прикрывают друг другу спину и мало-помалу прореживают ряды врага. Но именно в тот момент, когда Киту начинает казаться, что конец сражения близок, откуда-то берутся новые корабли и бой разгорается с удвоенной силой.

— Черт, в меня попали! — кричит Ханк.

— Это потому что не надо было лезть одному против четверых, — отвечает Пидж. — Кто-нибудь, снимите того, что у меня на хвосте!

Кит послушно выполняет ее просьбу, потом выносит еще пятерых, что толпой летают за Аллурой, и критически оценивает ситуацию: нет, так не пойдет, так они не справятся.

«Что делать?» — мысленно спрашивает он у Черного. Тот, разумеется, молчит.

— Ребята, по-моему, они размножаются делением, — фыркает Пидж.

— Нужно уничтожить наземную базу, — говорит Аллура. — А потом уже разбираться с кораблями.

— Тогда, может… собираем Вольтрона? — спрашивает Лэнс. — Кит?

Кит выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы: эта идея давно уже созрела у него в голове, но он не может дать знать о ней остальным, и Черный не помогает.

— Молчание — знак согласия! — со смешком выдает Лэнс.

И львы летят к Киту сами. Он даже не понимает, как это происходит, но в этот раз Черный реагирует как надо, и, собрав Вольтрона, они довольно быстро разделываются с вражеской базой и добивают оставшиеся в воздухе корабли.

— Круто, Кит! — кричит Лэнс. — Ты научился делать это силой мысли! Надеюсь, ты больше ничему не научился? Телепатии, там, например? Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты знал, кого я представляю, когда принимаю душ.

«Никто бы не хотел», — морщится Кит.

— Никто бы не хотел, — хором выдают остальные. И нет, это не чтение мыслей, улыбается Кит.

Правда, он до сих пор не знает, как им удалось собрать Вольтрона с таким вот ущербным лидером, но главное — они справились. Артис освобожден, на очереди Медея. Кит надеется, что хотя бы там все пройдет полегче.

***

Формально поводов злиться у Кита нет — Артис с Медеей они освободили без особых сложностей, несмотря на его немоту. Во время второй битвы Кит даже додумался включить видеосвязь, пусть это не особо и помогло. И все же ему кажется, что Широ остальные понимали лучше, да он сам зачастую понимал замысел Широ вообще без слов. Почему же сейчас так тяжело? Меньше всего Киту хочется подвести свою команду.

А это может произойти в любой момент, потому что неизвестно, когда к нему вернется голос. Коран сказал, что первые пробы не дали результатов, и от этого он еще больше уверился, что дело именно в газе. Поэтому решил исследовать его другими способами, и Киту остается только ждать. Он терпеть не может ждать, особенно когда неизвестность подвергает опасности не только его жизнь.

— Из-за чего ты грузишься на этот раз? — Лэнс плюхается рядом с ним.

«Эй, это моя кровать!»

— Только не столкни меня на пол, — ухмыляется тот. — Ты именно это и собирался сделать, да?

«Как ты догадался?»

— Да ты бы видел свое убийственное лицо, чувак! — хохочет Лэнс. — Не будь я душой компании, испугался бы.

«Аллура бы поспорила насчет души компании».

— Кстати о компании, Ханк приготовил праздничный ужин.

Киту не хочется праздновать, он не чувствует своей заслуги в победе — он участвовал, конечно, но должен был сделать больше, а он даже команду собрать Вольтрона не смог отдать без Лэнса!

— Все ждут только тебя.

И Киту приходится пойти за ним.

— Жаль, на Медее нельзя было задержаться подольше, — вздыхает Ханк. — Мне их кухня земную напомнила.

«Нам некогда задерживаться, еще Глицию надо освободить», — хмурится Кит.

— Тебе тоже эта планета гарнизон напомнила, Кит? — говорит Пидж. — Ничего лишнего, даже растений почти нет.

— Скорее уж пустыню, где он жил, — замечает Лэнс.

«Да я вообще не думал о Земле сейчас!»

— Ностальгия — это нормально, — мягко говорит Аллура.

— Медея раньше была совсем не такой, она утопала в зелени, — говорит Коран. — Это галра сделали ее такой.

«Поэтому мы должны как можно скорее расправиться с ними», — думает Кит. — «И начать надо с Лотора».

— Думаю, после такого успеха нам всем нужно немного отдохнуть, — предлагает Аллура.

— А как же Глиция? — вспыхивает Лэнс.

«Да, как же Глиция?», — поддерживает его Кит, пусть тот и не слышит.

— Лэнс, Желтого нужно проверить, все-таки в него таким залпом зарядили, — виновато сообщает Ханк.

— Да тебе просто хочется разузнать побольше о медейской кухне! — возмущается Лэнс.

«Как будто тебе на Глиции нужно что-то кроме горячих источников», — невольно усмехается Кит.

— Вот видишь, Кит со мной согласен! — кивает на него Лэнс.

«Я бы с тобой под угрозой расстрела не согласился!» — хмурится Кит, но Лэнс уже от него отвернулся.

— Вообще-то Ханк с Аллурой правы, — говорит Пидж. — Нам нужно проверить львов и передохнуть самим, я за это время соберу как можно больше данных о расположении галра на Глиции.

«Да ты неделю назад все собрала», — мысленно бурчит Кит.

— Передышка определенно нужна, — ставит решающую точку Коран. — Корабль тоже нуждается в косметическом ремонте, да и мне не повредит лишнее время, чтобы провести еще несколько тестов с тем фландерским газом.

«Да уж, пожалуйста».

Кит опускает голову, надеясь, что никто не станет рассуждать об этом подробно. Даже то, что остальные не слышат его и говорят о своем, раздражает меньше, чем перспектива стать объектом для жалости. Ему хватает того, что чертов газ и так принес ему массу неудобств.

И к счастью, слова Корана действуют на остальных как отмашка к действию.

— Я пойду прилягу у себя, — говорит Аллура.

— А я, пожалуй, еще раз слетаю на Медею, — сообщает Ханк.

«А как же проверка Желтого?»

— Я с тобой, мне показалось, я видела там кое-какие запчасти, которые могут нам пригодиться позже, — кивает Пидж.

«Да брось, небось тоже хочешь нормально поесть», — вздыхает Кит, невольно ловя себя на том, что думает, как Лэнс.

Впрочем, он уверен, что Лэнс сейчас напросится с ними — не дурак же он, отказываться от почти земной пищи, когда сам чуть ли не каждый день твердит, как надоел весь ассортимент блюд из зеленой слизи, хотя Ханк и молодец, старается.

— Не хочешь потренироваться? — говорит вдруг Лэнс, и Кит даже не сразу понимает, что тот обращается к нему.

А когда ловит вопросительный взгляд, завороженно кивает.

***

Спарринг — отличная идея, пусть даже пришла она в голову именно Лэнсу. Хотя Кит и не знает, с чего вдруг тот решил предложить это именно сейчас — возможно, тоже пытается таким образом заглушить тоску по Глиции с ее горячими источниками, до которой они пока не долетели.

Неважно. Ничего не важно, кроме привычного меча в руке и четырех дроидов-гладиаторов, которые движутся прямо на них.

— Я беру тех, что справа, — сообщает Лэнс и тут же начинает палить.

Кит атакует тех, что достались ему. В процессе они с Лэнсом меняются, Кит рубит мечом дроида с аккуратными дырами в нагрудном щитке, слышит сбоку звуки стрельбы. Пара гладиаторов падает, выведенные из строя.

— Крутая из нас команда! — радостно кричит Лэнс, и они снова меняются противниками.

На этот раз дроиды, проявив несвойственную им разумность, не атакуют напрямую, а зажимают их с двух сторон до тех пор, пока Кит спиной не прижимается к спине Лэнса. И сейчас совсем неподходящее время думать о том, какой Лэнс горячий, даже сквозь слои одежды, но Кит все равно думает. И о том, что не прочь поприжиматься к Лэнсу при других, более приятных обстоятельствах.

— Давай вместе, сейчас! — кричит Лэнс, прицеливается и сносит своему сопернику голову, а Кит разрубает гладиатора пополам.

Они бессильно падают на пол у стены, разглядывая оставшиеся после боя обломки.

— Представь, когда-нибудь мы перебьем их всех, — говорит Лэнс.

«Нечего тут представлять, однажды все именно так и будет», — думает Кит. И жалеет, что под рукой нет коммуникатора. Нет, на этот раз он его не забыл, просто не стал брать с собой в зал, чтобы не сломать ненароком. А он бы пригодился. Лэнс ведь наверняка сейчас о дроидах, а не о врагах, в отличие от Кита.

— Я про галра, — внезапно поясняет Лэнс. — Они ведь не могут быть бесконечными.

«Да».

А может, коммуникатор не так уж и нужен, похоже, Лэнс понимает его и так.

— Тебе полегчало? — спрашивает вдруг тот. И смотрит так пристально, что Кит всерьез задумывается, что именно тот хочет услышать в ответ. — Просто я решил, что это хороший способ выпустить пар. Помутузить от души эти железяки.

«Да».

На самом деле, Киту станет легче, только когда голос наконец вернется к нему и он больше не будет ощущать себя неполноценным. Но то, что Лэнс старается сделать его жизнь чуточку проще, приятно. Кит тут же мысленно дает себе оплеуху — нельзя радоваться непонятному недугу только потому, что тот дает повод проводить с Лэнсом больше времени вот так, без особых причин. Но с эмоциями сложно бороться.

Ему хорошо сейчас. И совсем не тянет расходиться.

— Но всегда можно закрепить эффект, помутузив кого-нибудь еще и в компьютерной игре, — добавляет Лэнс.

Вряд ли Лэнс закрепит эффект, если в очередной раз продует, и, наверное, Киту лучше отговорить его, но отпускать Лэнса не хочется, а предложить взамен нечего. Не скажешь же «давай посидим и помолчим вдвоем», это тупо.

— Ты совсем в меня не веришь, Кит? — щурится Лэнс, и Кит мотает головой.

— Нет, не веришь? Или нет, веришь?

Кит зависает на мгновение, но, заметив ухмылку Лэнса, толкает его в плечо: «Хватит издеваться, придурок!»

— Прости, трудно сдержаться, — хохочет Лэнс.

Спустя полчаса он уже не смеется, а с горестным вздохом утыкается в плечо Кита, отшвырнув джойстик в сторону. Кит теряется — не будет ли слишком подозрительно, если он обнимет Лэнса в ответ? А впрочем, какая разница, ему может больше вообще не представиться такой возможности, поэтому Кит притягивает его к себе.

— Вероника меня тоже всегда так утешала, когда Марко разделывал под орех, — бормочет Лэнс, и в его словах столько теплоты, что Кит глубоко вздыхает — меньше всего ему сейчас хочется слушать об очередной пассии Лэнса, но, видимо, придется.

— Это мои сестра с братом, — добавляет Лэнс, и Кит чувствует себя ревнивым идиотом. Лэнс ведь рассказывал о своей семье и наверняка имена называл, а Кит прослушал.

— Когда все закончится, я вас познакомлю, — говорит Лэнс, и Киту становится трудно дышать. Не каждый день человек, который тебе нравится, собирается представить тебя своим родным.

— Уверен, ты им понравишься, — добивает его Лэнс. Какого черта? Как будто Кит и так недостаточно попал. — Поедешь со мной?

Кит кивает. Он бы, конечно, не отказался, хотя не факт, что Лэнс вспомнит об этом приглашении, когда они вернутся домой.

***

Кит едва успевает убрать под матрас клинок, которым любовался последние полчаса, когда в его комнату вдруг вваливаются все во главе с Кораном. И отчего-то Кит сразу понимает, что ничего хорошего это внезапное вторжение не обещает.

— Кит, ты только не волнуйся, пожалуйста, — начинает Аллура. — Мы обязательно найдем способ все исправить.

«Что вы там еще сломали?» — хмурится Кит, но тут слово берет Коран:

— Принцесса права. Я исследовал фландерский газ всеми доступными способами и почти на сто процентов уверен, что он не может причинить физического вреда.

Кит замирает с открытым ртом, и вопрос, который вертится у него в голове, задает в итоге Лэнс:

— Так значит, он не из-за газа не говорит? А из-за чего тогда?

— Мы непременно это выясним, — отвечает Аллура. — Возможно, в храме был источник другого газа, а мы его упустили.

— А может, глава Фландеры был прав, и Кит как-то вызвал гнев богов? — задумчиво произносит Пидж. — Я помню, вы что-то такое упоминали…

— Боги? И это говоришь ты, дитя технического прогресса? — усмехается Лэнс.

— Я просто рассматриваю все возможные варианты, — поясняет Пидж.

— Ладно. Эй, Кит, признавайся, что ты натворил? Разбил ритуальную чашу или спер что-то из храма на память?

«Я ничего не делал!» — возмущенно строчит Кит. — «Просто посидел немного и ушел!»

И тут же понимает — не просто. Еще он сказал о том, как ненавидит Лэнса. Соврал. А вдруг ложь считается самым страшным грехом на Фландере? Что, если та богиня действительно наказала Кита за обман? И как сказать об этом остальным?

— Я была в том храме и не ощутила никакой магии, — качает головой Аллура.

— Я вообще не уверен, что на Фландере есть магия, — хмурится Коран. — Для нее нужен сильный жрец, а мы видели в храме только статую.

«Которую я обманул».

— Но отчего-то Кит не разговаривает, — произносит Ханк. — И если дело не в газе, значит, нужно выяснить, в чем.

— Так мы возвращаемся на Фландеру? — уточняет Лэнс.

— Мы понимаем, что тебе очень хочется освободить Глицию, но мы должны вернуться, чтобы помочь Киту, — строго говорит Аллура.

— Вообще-то я тоже хочу помочь Киту, — голос Лэнса почему-то звучит так, словно ему нанесли оскорбление.

— Думаю, нам всем нужно будет сходить в тот храм и если что, перевернуть там каждый камень, но найти причину, — заявляет Ханк.

И тут Кит понимает, что просто не может сорвать миссию, к которой все долго готовились. Глиция умирает под гнетом галра, а он вполне способен просуществовать без возможности разговаривать еще немного. Даже если где-то на него и злится фландерская богиня.

— Что? — спрашивает Лэнс, заметив, как он отчаянно мотает головой. — Ты не хочешь возвращаться?

«Да».

— Но почему?! Черт, на это ты не ответишь…

Кит берет коммуникатор и печатает: «Глиция».

— Кит, мы понимаем твое стремление, мы и сами хотим освободить Глицию, — начинает Аллура. — Но твое состояние — это тоже важно. Важно для нас.

Кит начинает печатать, довольно отмечая, что на этот раз все ждут, что он напишет.

«Я сражался так два раза. Сражусь и в третий. А потом будем разбираться с моим состоянием».

Аллура долго смотрит на него, а потом качает головой:

— Нет, ты просто не понимаешь, что ты для нас не просто еще одна боевая единица. Мы хотим помочь тебе.

— Аллура, — Лэнс берет ее за плечо, разворачивает к себе и говорит неожиданно твердо. — Он наш лидер. И он принял решение. Мы должны ему следовать.

Кит не сдерживает удивленный вздох. Пожалуй, он впервые видит Лэнса настолько серьезным.

— Лэнс, это уже не смешно, — говорит Пидж. — Кит потерял голос, а ты только о горячих источниках думаешь!

— Я не останусь на Глиции ни на секунду, когда мы ее освободим, — отвечает Лэнс. — Сразу полечу на Фландеру.

И уходит так быстро, что никто не успевает ничего ответить.

— Ладно, — произносит Аллура. — Тогда летим на Глицию. Раз ты уверен.

Кит довольно кивает и, дождавшись, пока все уйдут из комнаты, отправляется искать Лэнса.

***

«Спасибо».

Кит кладет коммуникатор Лэнсу на колени и садится на кровать рядом. Лэнс не произнес ни слова с тех пор, как Кит зашел в его комнату, молчит и сейчас, глядя на единственное слово на экране. А потом вообще откладывает коммуникатор в сторону и валится на кровать, уставившись в потолок.

— За что благодаришь? — спрашивает он. — Это твое решение. Я бы тоже выбрал Фландеру, но ты правда лидер, кто-то должен иногда напоминать тебе об этом.

Кит не знает, что сказать, потому что от слов Лэнса в груди разливается непривычное тепло — такое, словно Кит и правда ему важен. Важнее источников и прочих прелестей Глиции или любой другой спасенной планеты. Но это ведь не может быть так. Просто Лэнс согласен с остальными. Но все же поддержал его. Кит в растерянности, это непонимание разрывает его на мелкие кусочки, и ему очень хочется просто спросить, почему Лэнс делает так. Но он не может.

Он берет коммуникатор и встает, решив, что Лэнсу нужно побыть одному — не просто же так он ушел от остальных, может, хочет настроиться перед боем, хрен знает, какие у него личные ритуалы. Но тот неожиданно хватает его за руку и вынуждает сесть обратно.

— Останься, — говорит он.

И Кит послушно сидит, зажав коммуникатор под мышкой. Он вертит головой по сторонам, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, но не на Лэнса — такого спокойного и расслабленного сейчас, с задравшейся футболкой, обнажившей полоску гладкой смуглой кожи, с растрепанными волосами и задумчивыми глазами. Красивого до невозможности. Кит не знает, зачем он здесь. Зачем он нужен здесь Лэнсу. Но не уходит.

— Мне не хватает твоего голоса, — неожиданно выдает тот. — А ведь раньше я даже радовался, что ты мало говоришь.

«А меня бесило, что ты много говоришь, но сейчас я бы тоже болтал без умолку просто чтобы знать, что могу», — Кит закусывает нижнюю губу: внутри становится жарче, тепло, словно рождающаяся звезда, распирает грудную клетку.

Лэнс поворачивается к нему, внезапно накрывает руку своей. Кит вздрагивает: ладонь Лэнса горячая и сухая, он смотрит на нее как на очередное чудо вселенной и не может отвести взгляд.

— Обещай, что заговоришь снова, — просит Лэнс. — У меня есть вопросы, на которые нельзя ответить только «да» или «нет», и я не хочу читать твои ответы с этой штуки, я хочу тебя слышать.

И он сжимает ладонь, переплетая их пальцы. Кит напоминает себе статую из фландерского храма: точно так же не может шевельнуться, даже вздохнуть. Он даже моргнуть боится. Потому что кажется, сделай хоть что-то — и мир вокруг рассыпется, и не станет этого момента, а Киту хочется, чтобы мгновение остановилось навсегда.

Но потом Лэнс убирает руку — не отдергивает неловко, не стряхивает резко, просто убирает и продолжает смотреть на Кита спокойно, позволяя звезде в груди разрастаться и жечь как тысячи солнц.

— Посидишь со мной, пока все не начнется? — спрашивает он.

«Да».

— Я тогда тоже буду молчать. Не из солидарности, нет. Просто знаешь… с тобой классно молчать. Но все же я ужасно хочу, чтобы ты заговорил снова.

И Кит не выдерживает, тоже заваливается на кровать и ложится лицом к Лэнсу. Тот засыпает через несколько минут, а Кит наслаждается возможностью смотреть на него, сколько вздумается, пока не раздается сигнал тревоги, сообщающий, что они подлетели к Глиции.

***

Перед вылетом Ханк и Пидж подзывают Кита и вручают ему очередной коммуникатор. Кит недоуменно хмурится: во время боя у него точно не будет времени переписываться.

— Это не бог весть что, конечно, мы его всего за пару часов собрали, — говорит Пидж, — но мы подумали, что тебе он пригодится.

— Мы потом его улучшим, — добавляет Ханк. — Если у тебя будут замечания.

— Смотри, кнопки здесь не для букв, а для основных команд вроде «Вправо-влево», «Атакуем-отступаем», «Собираем Вольтрона». Жмешь на нужную кнопку — и механический голос передает команду по громкой связи, — поясняет Пидж. — Тут пока только самое основное, но это лучше, чем ничего.

Это не просто лучше, чем ничего, это… Даже если бы Кит мог сейчас говорить, он вряд ли бы нашел нужные слова, чтобы сказать, как благодарен. Наконец-то можно не зацикливаться на том, что он подведет ребят, и просто быть частью команды.

— Что-то подсказывает мне, что Кит будет пользоваться этой штукой, даже когда к нему вернется голос, — ухмыляется Лэнс.

— Ты все равно болтаешь за двоих, Кит просто держит равновесие, — смеется Аллура.

Кит качает головой и жмет на кнопку «По местам». Все со смехом забираются в своих львов.

А вскоре становится не до смеха. Вряд ли данные Пидж были ошибочны, похоже, галра предугадали их следующий шаг, учитывая, что Глиция располагается недалеко от Медеи. Врагов оказывается как минимум втрое больше, чем они рассчитывали. И стратегию приходится менять на ходу.

Кит бросает мелкие летучки на остальных, а сам летит к главному крейсеру, сразу оставляет кучу дыр в обшивке, но и в ответ по нему палят так активно, что едва удается уклоняться. Особенно опасны заряды из главной пушки, попадешь под один такой — и Черный останется без лапы. В конце концов Кит понимает, что не справится в одиночку, в идеале, конечно, надо бы собрать Вольтрона, но для этого кругом еще слишком много истребителей. Поэтому он просто жмет на кнопку «Нужна помощь».

— Да, сейчас, чувак, только разберусь с этими десятью! — кричит Лэнс, и Кит, отлетев на расстояние, достаточное, чтобы огонь с крейсера по нему не попадал, смотрит, как красный творит что-то безумное у него на глазах.

«Десять» — не фигура речи, их действительно десять, а за то время, пока Кит пересчитывает, становится, кажется, двенадцать, и Лэнс, похоже, и вправду собирается разделаться с ними сам. Не такое уж неразумное решение, если учесть, как много врагов повсюду, и как хорошо было бы покончить с ними поскорее. И совершенно безумное, если вспомнить, что Лэнс не так давно летает на Красном и не всегда идеально с ним управляется. Кит успевает сбить только один корабль, чтобы облегчить Лэнсу задачу, когда по нему начинают стрелять сзади и приходится вступить в собственный бой.

— Как их много! — жалуется Пидж. — Как тараканов. Терпеть не могу тараканов!

Ей еще повезло, Зеленый подкрадывается к вражеским кораблям незаметно и расправляется с ними по одному. Вот Ханк и Аллура также сражаются в куче-мале, поэтому им не до разговоров. Кит сшибает еще одну летучку, и кровь в жилах вдруг превращается в лед, когда кабину оглашает истошный вопль Лэнса:

— Черт! Он стреляет по мне! Крейсер!

Кит разворачивается, наконец скинув противников, и от того, что видит, слепая ярость огнем расползается по венам, добирается до мозга и затапливает с головой. Красный сбит, Красный обездвижен, он падает, продолжая находиться под шквальным огнем истребителей, и Лэнс никак на это не реагирует. Кит отчаянно жмет на кнопку «Красный», но Лэнс не подает голоса.

Кит принимает решение мгновенно. Он отправляет Ханку команду прикрывать Красного, Аллуре и Пидж — взять на себя истребители, и несется на крейсер, который уже успели окружить корабли поддержки. Кит знает, что не остановится, пока не уничтожит эту махину, он только жалеет, что не может попасть на борт и лично свернуть шею каждому галра там за то, что они сделали с Лэнсом.

С Лэнсом, которому он, дурак, так и не успел признаться. С Лэнсом, который, возможно, больше никогда не услышит его голос. Сейчас Кит согласился бы даже на вечность молчания взамен на возможность отмотать время назад и не дать произойти тому, что произошло, но у него нет такой возможности. Он может только отомстить.

— Кит, что ты творишь? — первой подает голос Аллура. — Одному туда нельзя, подожди нас!

— Это самоубийство! — подтверждает Пидж. — Там такая пушка, что Замок разнести можно!

— Кит, там без щита не обойтись, а я не могу подстраховать, пока на мне Лэнс! — кричит Ханк.

— Надо отступать, — решает Пидж. — Мы сейчас даже Вольтрона не соберем.

Кит знает: они ждут этого приказа от него, как от лидера. И знает, что это было бы верно. Но он видит слабое место крейсера и не может объяснить остальным, что победа в этом бою еще не потеряна.

Он сметает корабли поддержки одним мощным выстрелом и на секунду замирает перед пушкой. Она теперь уже не кажется настолько опасной, как прежде, да, сумей они собрать Вольтрона, все было бы в разы проще, но Кит справится и так. Он стреляет в промежутках, пока пушка перезаряжается, и наконец уничтожает ее, оставив огромную дыру в корпусе крейсера. Новые истребители подлетают со всех сторон, но Кит так сконцентрирован на главной цели, что не обращает внимания на пули, дождем сыплющиеся на Черного.

— Кит, их слишком много вокруг тебя, я лечу! — кричит Пидж.

Кит вздыхает и целится вглубь крейсера, выстрел прошивает корабль насквозь, и тот разваливается на несколько неаккуратных кусков.

И это только раззадоривает истребители, Кит даже сосчитать их не может, они мелькают вокруг, смешиваясь в бесконечную кашу, и палят, палят по нему без остановки.

Внезапно каждый из кусков крейсера взрывается, и Черного закручивает в вихре осколков. Похоже, сработали неиспользованные заряды для пушки, думает Кит, когда его подбрасывает в кабине и ударяет обо что-то так сильно, что перед глазами мгновенно темнеет.

— Кит, если ты сдохнешь, я тебя никогда не прощу! — слышит он голос Лэнса.

Но, наверное, это ему кажется, Лэнс ранен, Лэнс, возможно, погиб, Лэнс просто не может ничем ему угрожать. А больно, между тем, настолько, словно Кит и правда уже сдох.

***

— Очнулся наконец, камикадзе хренов, — цедит Лэнс.

Кит моргает, пытаясь вспомнить, как попал в медотсек, ведь только что был в Черном! Но раз он тут — значит, они все-таки победили. А потом все становится неважным, главное — Лэнс жив! И, кажется, даже относительно здоров, не считая огромной шишки на лбу.

— Я в порядке, — говорит Лэнс, заметив его взгляд.

Кит приподнимает бровь.

— Правда в порядке, просто небольшое сотрясение, ничего такого, с чем бы не справилась криокапсула, — отмахивается Лэнс. — Когда Красного подбили, я о приборную панель ударился башкой, вот и отрубился, тупо получилось.

«Зато ты жив».

— А вот ты! Какого хрена ты устроил? Жить надоело, дебил?! — орет Лэнс.

«У меня был план!» — Кит оглядывается по сторонам, но коммуникатора нигде нет, а без него сейчас просто никак.

— Да, я виноват, из-за меня вы не смогли собрать Вольтрона…

С чего Лэнс взял, что его кто-то винит? Киту хочется запустить в него чем-то тяжелым, но Лэнсу и так досталось сегодня. Или вчера? Сколько времени Кит вообще провалялся в медотсеке?

— …но разве это повод так рисковать собой?

«Конечно повод! Еще неизвестно, дали бы нам уйти или нет, а вдруг бы Красного снова подбили?» — Кит даже представлять это себе не хочет. Да, он, наверное, как всегда поддался эмоциям, но никто не убедит его, что он поступил неправильно.

— Ну почему ты вечно такой? — глухо говорит Лэнс и отворачивается. — Как будто тебе насрать на то, что будет с нами, если ты умрешь.

И это так нечестно, и обидно, и больно, что Кит рывком вскакивает с кровати, едва не запутавшись в собственных ногах, и хватает Лэнса за плечо, разворачивая к себе.

— Да я люблю тебя, придурок! — орет он. — Не смей говорить, что мне насрать!

— Кит… — Кажется, это первый раз, когда Лэнсу нечего сказать. — Ты…

— Что я? Да я думал только о том, как бы тебя вытащить оттуда, но для этого надо было поскорее закончить бой! И мы его закончили, судя по тому, что мы все здесь! Все ведь здесь?

— Да. Кит…

— Ну вот видишь, значит, все было не зря!

— Кит, — тяжело вздыхает Лэнс, глядя на него расширившимися от удивления глазами, и Кит не понимает: ну что не так? Он ведь все объяснил, и рисковал не напрасно, какие еще к нему могут быть претензии? — Ты правда меня любишь?

И тут Кит осознает, что все это время говорил. Да не просто говорил — кажется, он выдал самый длинный монолог за всю жизнь. И свой главный секрет в придачу.

— Я… — он все еще не может поверить, что голос вернулся — как это вообще произошло? А теперь нужно еще что-то ответить Лэнсу, но Кит не уверен, что сможет повторить свои слова второй раз. — Ну да.

Врать уже нет смысла, остается только смириться с тем, что Лэнс его чувств не разделяет, и Кит отворачивается, понимая, что больше не может смотреть Лэнсу в глаза.

— Ты не поверишь, но я не знаю, что сказать, — произносит Лэнс. — Могу я сразу перейти к поцелуям?

— Не смешно, — бормочет Кит.

— Конечно, это не смешно, это приятно, — Лэнс тянет его к себе, Кит замирает, боясь пошевелиться, и Лэнс накрывает его рот своим, проводит языком по губам.

Медленно и очень осторожно. Кит пробует перехватить инициативу, целует жадно, нетерпеливо зарываясь пальцами в волосы, и Лэнс тихо стонет, наваливаясь на него. Он непривычно тяжелый, но это заводит. И вкус лекарства, напоминающий апельсиновую газировку, которое, Лэнс, видимо, принимал от сотрясения, заводит. А от того, какой Лэнс горячий и жесткий, как здорово касаться его, забравшись обеими ладонями под футболку, водить ладонями по гладкой спине — у Кита почти съезжает крыша. Но Лэнс спасает ее, вдруг отстранившись, и говорит:

— Я действительно скучал по твоему голосу.

Мысль, что он снова может говорить, догоняет как-то запоздало, и Кит застывает, пытаясь понять, что же случилось. Может, все дело в том, что он сказал правду? И тем самым искупил грех перед фландерской богиней? Неужели все было настолько просто?

— Эй, ты в порядке? — Лэнс машет ладонью перед его лицом. — О чем задумался?

— Кажется, я понял, что со мной было… — задумчиво тянет Кит.

— Кит! О, как хорошо, что ты уже очнулся! — Дверь в медотсек распахивается так внезапно, что они едва успевают вскочить с кровати, и тут же между ними втискивается сияющий Коран. — Я понял, что произошло с твоим голосом!

— Коран, знаешь… — начинает Лэнс, но тот сует ему под нос одну из мышей Аллуры. — Зачем ты ее сюда принес?

— Я поставил еще несколько опытов, и она перестала пищать, — радостно сообщает Коран. — И как я раньше не додумался? До этого я подвергал мышей только краткосрочному воздействию фландерского газа, но ведь Кит провел в храме довольно много времени, я решил повторить это, и все получилось! Теперь я смогу создать антидот.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — говорит Кит. — Иначе Аллура тебя убьет.

— Кит, ты заговорил! Но как это произошло? Неужели из-за криокапсулы? Но ты уже лежал в ней раньше, — бормочет Коран. — А вообще у меня была версия, что это временный эффект, который рано или поздно прошел бы сам…

Как хорошо, что Кит не успел разболтать Лэнсу про гнев богини!

— Я срочно должен тебя обследовать!

— Нет уж, — говорит Лэнс. — Ты срочно должен заняться антидотом для бедного животного, обследование подождет до утра.

Кит бросает взгляд на хронометр: теперь понятно, почему здесь до сих пор нет остальных, они просто спят.

— Да, ты прав, — кивает Коран. — Прямо сейчас этим и займусь.

— А вот я до утра не подожду, — говорит Лэнс, когда за ним захлопывается дверь.

— Лэнс, слушай… — Киту, конечно, хочется вернуться к тому, на чем они остановились, но они так и не поговорили…

— К тебе или ко мне?

…да и черт с этими разговорами. Еще успеют наговориться.


End file.
